


a symphony orchestra

by bene_elim



Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [12]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim
Summary: kiss prompts for b/b!! prompt: kisses shared under an umbrella
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016125
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	a symphony orchestra

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! no beta still! title taken from _rain_ by charles bukowski!!  
> prompt: kisses shared under an umbrella

The rain pitter-pattered all-around Baruch as he walked back to his parents’ farm. His feet dragged a little despite the fact that it was dusk already, the sun inches away from kissing the horizon goodnight. He didn’t really want to go back home, didn’t want to face his brother once again – his brother, who could be so cruel with his words and his fists.  
  
But he had little choice, unless he wished to sleep out in the cold that night. He held his umbrella up above him and listened to the soft whisper of rain fall against it – and then listened to the soft whisper of wings flutter down beside him.  
  
“Balthamos!” He cried, delighted, his upset at having to go home suddenly disappeared.  
  
“My dearest,” Balthamos replied. Baruch held the umbrella over the both of them and looked at Balthamos from the corner of his eye.  
  
Balthamos couldn’t help it. He took gentle hold of Baruch’s chin and lowered it, sealing his lips over his. It was a sweet kiss, punctuated by the burbling of rain and by the golden light streaming behind them from the sunset. It made Baruch weak. His arm holding the umbrella fell away, leaving him and Balthamos to get soaked, though it was more of a problem for his mortal flesh than for Balthamos’s divine being.  
  
When they parted, the sun had sunk its crown beneath the horizon completely. Baruch sighed.  
  
“How long can you stay?” he asked.  
  
“Not long. I only have a few minutes. I just had to see you,” Balthamos replied.  
  
So, hand in hand, they continued walking and, before they reached the farm, Balthamos flew off again, so that Enoch might not catch sight of him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come join the hdm discord server - message me at virgll.tumblr.com!


End file.
